Faster, Farther, and Darker
Faster, Farther, and Darker is a song by TP-TH-7 under Speedy and Boss Rush series. It is also part of vampire boss section. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida Always much we've done right away. At first, we came to United States for our next project. Right? First, we mentioned Cedar Point. After that, we played Fire Emblem first thing. Though, we played Pokemon next. Anyhow, Animal Crossing was our last game before Smash Bros. Then, we went to play that game. Afterwards, I played Sims 4, right as Miles Clayton makes the whole point. Then, I played DDR! It was the last thing I did before I went to make more songs. Although, vampires are tricky, and fast. That's how I come up with Faster, Farther, and Darker. Watch out for the BPM of 450! Tomiko Kai What do you think about that? Well, I didn't mind it! Believing others, like Tsukiko Uchida, it's going to get the hang of it. No worries, I know much. It takes up a whole lot of skills to pass through this level of steps, like my synthesizer. Yuri Moto Yes! Another one is back again, much like what Tsukiko Uchida talked about earlier. But how did we do that? Charts Gallery Faster, Farther, and Darker.png|Banner Faster, Farther, and Darker-bg.png|Background Faster, Farther, and Darker BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Faster, Farther, and Darker is ranged from 113 BPM to 450 BPM having 225 BPM. ** 450 BPM is the fifth-highest BPM, tied with SMASHING. ** 113 BPM is actually 112.5 BPM, because that BPM is rounded. * Faster, Farther, and Darker has BEMANI connections, with Yuichi Asami on the right, as he is a vampire. Also, Naoki Maeda and Sota Fujimori, as humans, are hiding behind the bushes far away on the left. ** Yuichi makes his appearance on the right side of the banner. * Like Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, KEEP OUT!, Elastic Wings, 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space, and more songs, Faster, Farther, and Darker's CHALLENGE chart has 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows. * Faster, Farther, and Darker is the only TP-TH-7 song as of vampire boss pairs not to have 200 BPM. ** It is also the fastest vampire boss song, with having 450 BPM as its maximum, which is about 50 BPM higher than 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space's maximum BPM. * Despite that Faster, Farther, and Darker's CHALLENGE chart is rated two levels higher than EXPERT, it actually has fewer notes than EXPERT chart (591 vs. 573). ** However, Faster, Farther, and Darker's CHALLENGE chart's combo is Konami's lucky number (573). * Like X and Y 271, Miles Clayton is mentioned by Tsukiko Uchida. * Tsukiko Uchida had a story about that when she comes up with a title. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 5 Category:Light Level 8 Category:Difficult Level 13 Category:Expert Level 16 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:1 Sharp Category:Vampirism Boss Pairs Category:225 BPM Category:113 BPM Category:450 BPM Category:2 Stops